Secret Garden
by Micayasha
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on Hikaru and Kaoru: their love, their friendship, and their hardships. [Contains Hitachiincest]
1. Ice

_Welcome to the Secret Garden, a sanctuary for the Hitachiin brothers. First, I want to say that if you find homosexuality or incest wrong, you shouldn't be here, as this is a haven for both. The fact that I write something does not necessarily mean I encourage it in real life, but it is my opinion that so long an incestuous couple is relatively conservative in public - meaning they make no allusions to their familial relation - and under no circumstances do they have children, they should not be taboo. Love knows no gender, religion, race or even age (so long as both parties are old enough to understand their choices) and as such it should not discriminate against familial love that has developped further._

_You're free to your opinion, as I am to mine. So if you read this, and your face contorts in disgust, you shouldn't be here. Tell me I'm going to your Hell for having these opinions and writing these concepts - I don't care. This is your last warning - turn back if you don't like it. I should get no flames from evangelists, screaming of my damnation, and if I do, I'll laugh in your face._

_For any who remain, I apoligize for the rant. Please enjoy!

* * *

_

**x.X.x  
****Ice**

"Oh, dear! We're out of ice!"

That was his cue. Kaoru glanced up from his drink, trying not to look to eager. "I'll go get some, Mother."

"Oh, would you, dear? That would be wonderful." His mother clasped her manicured hands together with a blissful smile on her face, and the twins couldn't help thinking simultaneously that their mother was a ditz.

"Sure. I wouldn't want to put more servants out of their way when they're so busy." Kaoru stood up, handing his drink to his twin, and strode off in the direction of the house.

It was pure torture, staring at his watch intently for five straight minutes. _Not too soon, or they'll be suspicious…_

At last Hikaru rose too, looking imploringly at his mother. "Kaoru's been gone for an awful long time, hasn't he, Mother? Might I look for him?"

"That was Kaoru?" She frowned. "Oh. I was so sure it was _you_… Yes, of course, you go find him. It wouldn't do for our guests to think I had a rude son."

_If only your guests knew the _real_ truth about your sons,_ Hikaru thought, smirking as he took the same path Kaoru had. Not ten steps into the mansion, a supply closet slammed open and he was drawn in by eager arms. The moment the door closed behind them, it was all lips and tongues and teeth and _heat_, with fumbling hands and experimental grinding, but the raw emotion behind their awkwardness and the sheer passion in their embraces more than made up for their inexperience.

"Good thing you didn't get the ice," Hikaru mumbled through the holes in their attached open mouths, "we'd be melting it."

Kaoru only laughed.


	2. Pretending

**x.X.x**

**Pretending**

"Wonderful! That was just great!" Tamaki was, as usual, prancing around in his decidedly flamboyant fashion, his eyes glittering with stars and practised tears.

"Only you could get so excited at that kind of a performance," Haruhi was scolding him. "Please, _senpai_, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep leaping about like that."

"Ah, hush, now! Daddy will be fine!" Tamaki was in full Club mode, now. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

The twins snickered as one. Today's session had been particularly interesting. Kaoru had been tired of constantly performing the _uke_, and had actually made an advance _himself_. Of course, since no one was able to tell them apart, the girls had assumed at first that he _was_ Hikaru, until the older twin had murmured his brother's name in the most demure tone anyone had ever heard him use. It had all gone uphill from there, as it turned out Kaoru was much more daring than Hikaru, when it came to these kinds of shows, despite his flawless portrayal on most days of a shy 'maiden' to his brother's dashing 'knight'.

"He's right though," Kyouya said quietly from the corner, tapping away on his calculator. "We got significantly more business today, and the only thing that has changed is their little role reversal."

"See? See how wonderful our children are, Mommy?" Tamaki had clearly overcome Haruhi's reasoning.

"I'll have to admit though, they were very good today," Haruhi was saying, her brow slightly knitted.

"Yes! How come Hika and Kaka are so good at pretending?" Honey was asking from his perch atop Mori's shoulder's.

"Pretending?" For the first time, one of the twins spoke up in the discussion that was centered completely around them. Kaoru chuckled as Hikaru clasped one hand in his two.

"Yes, pretending?" Kaoru repeated. "Whoever said we were _pretending?_"

And with that, the brothers walked off, hand in hand and hips bumping, leaving behind them an exasperated Kyouya, a shocked Tamaki, a puzzled Honey, a stoic Mori and a quietly giggling Haruhi.

Host Club meetings were bound to get more interesting.


	3. Mirror

**x.X.x**

**Mirror**

"Hikaru? What's a kiss feel like?"

The older twin glanced up from his colouring book, blinking owlishly. "I don't know. Haven't you kissed Mother?"

Kaoru considered. "I guess, but that's a_ mother_ kiss. Isn't that different? What's a _real_ kiss like?"

"I said I don't know," was the huffy reply. "I haven't kissed any more than you have. We're only six years old; not many kids our age have."

There was a heavy silence in which Kaoru chewed on his nails and his lip. Hikaru, figuring the conversation was over, plucked a blue pencil crayon from his kit and began scribbling away again. Then the younger boy spoke again.

"Well, what would it be like to kiss your _twin?_"

Hikaru was slightly more irritated by the second interruption. "I don't _know,_ Kaoru. Wouldn't it be sort of like kissing a mirror?"

"I've never done that, either. But mirrors don't kiss you back… do they?"

An indulgent sigh and an exasperated but affectionate smile. "No, Kaoru, they don't."

Another pause, but Hikaru knew better this time than to turn back to the book. Kaoru obviously wanted to say something, and was taking too long about it, so Hikaru asked for him. "Do you want to try it?"

Kaoru beamed. "Okay! We always have our first times for everything together, anyhow!"

Grammatically, that made little sense, but Hikaru understood what he meant completely. "Sure."

First kisses are never perfect. This one was no different. Both leaned in at exactly the same time, if a little hesitantly, and so they clashed rather roughly in the middle. It was awkward, and a little wet, but their lips were warm and soft against one another and it was a comfortable sort of kiss.

By the time they pulled away, Kaoru was blushing rather heavily, although Hikaru couldn't understand why. "Mother said you're only s'posed to do that with people you love," Kaoru elaborated, his eyes dragging down to study his toes.

Hikaru shrugged. "I love you. So what's the problem? It felt nice, didn't it?"

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah. I love you too."

And with that, they both turned back to their colouring books.


	4. Magic

**x.X.x**

**Magic**

"Why do people always say that three's the magic number?"

Kaoru frowned. "I don't know. Three and seven are supposed to be lucky, aren't they?"

"Yes, but _why?_"

The two brothers considered, and then Kaoru said, "I have no idea. They just all say third time's the charm, but I never put much thought into it."

"Well, I think it's stupid," Hikaru informed him, planting his hands on his hips. "Three never did anything. You know what I think is the magic number?"

"What?"

"Two." Kaoru laughed, but Hikaru insisted, "No, really, think about it. Two wings, two legs, two arms, two eyes. Two ears, two hands and two feet… Man and woman. Two. Child and adult. Two."

"Two lips," Kaoru put in with a secretive little smile.

"I can think of something else there's two of," Hikaru went on, nodding solemnly with a meaningful glance down at himself. Kaoru snorted.

"That too," he agreed. "Love and hate. Two."

"You and me. Two," Hikaru finished, smirking. "See? Two's the magic number."

Two pairs of lips met and two hands clasped as two pairs of eyes fluttered closed, and Kaoru couldn't help but agree that yes, two was the magic number.


	5. Night

**x.X.x**

**Night**

Daytime is very hard for Kaoru and me. We always were night owls by nature, but it goes beyond that, recently. The sun is too bright for our skins. We are tainted with far too much. We don't care—we never have, because we are too deliriously happy to care that we are steeped in so much sin. Sin can feel so good, sometimes.

We wish very much that we did not have to hide from the world. Neither of us has ever wished that we were not brothers, because then we wouldn't be who we are. But we _do_ wish that the world did not frown so much upon our kind of relationship.

Of course, you can't always get what you wish for.

Daytime is torture. It's when the two of us are dressed up like Mother's dolls are presented to all her fake, plastic socialite friends. We smile and serve tea and chat politely with them and their children, and we turn on every bit of the Host charm that we possess, with the exception, of course, of our little incestuous 'act'. We can't touch each other, or kiss, or even hug. There is the occasional brush of a shoulder on an arm or a hand on a thigh, and hips bump casually, but it's never enough. When we sit on Mother's designer sofas, we sit so close that we can hold hands behind our backs.

But still, there is the constant burning ache of want. Want for more contact, more love and warmth. One day, I want to throw caution to the wind. I want to whirl Kaoru around and crush my lips onto his the way we are only able to do in the dark. It wouldn't be a brotherly kiss, not even a platonic one. Oh, no, I would kiss him passionately and fiercely; I would kiss him like a lover.

It won't ever happen.

School is better. At school, we can get away with much more, because the entire female population thinks that incest is _just_ _precious_. But even there we have to take care, because anything beyond our constant hand-holding, few wistful sighs and several almost-kisses would shock our peers—both female and male. Of course, sometimes I think they know. Not all, mind you—but when Haruhi looks at us with her dark, wise eyes, she has a very knowing look to her. She has always been very good at playing innocent and oblivious. And Kyouya is too clever and too perceptive not to know, with all his silent studying of everything around him.

It is the night when we come alive.

At night we are free to do as we wish. Most of the time it involves total darkness save for the occasional flash of moonlight, and one or the other of us is pinned against the wall. Our mouths meet, starving for the attention that they have been denied all throughout the day. Our kisses are seldom slow and gentle, because we have little time for that. They are demanding and wanting and they _devour_, but they are still bursting with the love we have for each other—both brotherly and otherwise.

At night, we hide nothing. We are laid bare, both as sinners and as saints. We have no secrets from each other. Hungry lips and hurried hands find everything, which is why sex is such an _invigorating_ experience for us. We don't have to hide or pretend, we just have to _be_, and we're loved unconditionally.

The night makes the day all worthwhile.


	6. Forbidden

**x.X.x**

**Forbidden Fruit**

The bed feels very soft when we tumble into it, and the silk sheets are so soft and luxurious. The pillows are always fluffed to perfection and the quilt is heavy and warm.

So most of the time, we don't go to bed until our eyelids are drooping. We're too used to things like that—luxury and perfection and never wanting for anything. It feels good to break out; just to fuck right against the cold wall, with goosebumps scurrying over our naked bodies. The wall is rock hard, and it's never _comfortable_, but his warmth and the feel of his body and his love keeps me happier than I could ever imagine.

That's another thing that feels good—to swear. That word, _fuck_, it feels wonderful in more ways than one—both on the tongue and in the body and in the heart. Proper boys don't _fuck_, they make love, and it's never with each other, it's with girls. Proper girls. Proper boys don't say the word fuck, they don't even _think_ it. And proper boys don't fuck their brothers.

That's why it's so good. We aren't supposed to do it, so the moment we do it's like this burst of ecstasy, the thrill of disobedience, and it makes us drunk and dizzy with pleasures. Our love and desire for each other is our forbidden fruit, and we have never tried to resist it.

Who needs Eden anyway? Eden was perfect, the way I hear it. But we don't need perfection. Maybe Adam and Eve enjoyed it, for a while, but Eve grew restless, didn't she? She had seen everything there was to see, had tasted everything in the Garden. Everything except the apple. And just like Pandora, she had not been able to resist the temptation of doing the exact opposite of what she'd been told. She'd been given _everything_, but it didn't make her happy. So she was booted from the Garden, just like that.

I bet that apple tasted real good.

Our life of luxury doesn't satisfy us. But we aren't _greedy_—we aren't asking for more. Conversely, we want _less_. Less of everything. Less money, less clothes, less useless accessories and less food. Less pampering. Harder mattresses, colder rooms, rougher clothing, messier hair, burnt meals. Nobody needs perfection. Because if you have perfection, then what's there to wish for? You'd get bored. It's good to have hopes and dreams and to want more—or less—than what you have. It's human.

I know millions of people who disagree with that, but I don't care. Humans aren't supposed to be perfect and saintly—they make mistakes and they hurt. They cry, they laugh, they're greedy and mean and they're generous and kind. They fall in love. They're born and they die. They're weren't made to be perfect.

I'm probably the only one in the whole world who'll say this, but I don't see anything wrong with succumbing to the forbidden fruit.

Life outside of Eden can be wonderful.


	7. Longer

**x.X.x  
****A Little Longer**

"Hikaru, we have to get up."

Hikaru moaned and buried deeper into the soft cocoon of his heavy quilts and the wiry arms of his twin. "Hn-nn," he mumbled, his lips tickling the younger's temple and his hot breath warming Kaoru down to the tips of his toes. Kaoru sighed contentedly but forced himself to sit up halfway, flipping onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows

"Hikaru, we'll miss breakfast."

"We can always get the cooks to make us something later." Fingers slid up his bare torso, light as feathers, teasing and playful.

"But we have… things to do, today, and… stop that!"

"Stop what?" Hikaru smirked as he leaned his head up and ghosted his lips over Kaoru's shoulder and the younger brother shivered before forcing his face back into a stern frown.

"_That!_ We have things to do today, and… Hi_karu!_"

Hikaru was scraping his teeth gently over Kaoru's collarbone, his tongue flicking out occasionally to soothe the sting.

"It's the weekend, Kaoru. We can stay in bed a little longer."

And Kaoru couldn't help but agree that maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt, because he simply didn't have the will to fight the pleasant haze that was falling over him and the temptation of Hikaru's lithe, slender body fairly wrapped around him, naked but for their matching boxer shorts and a knowing smirk. There was no _good_ reason to get up, not really, especially not when Hikaru's tongue could do tha-_aaat…_


	8. Independence

**x.X.x  
****Independence  
**

"Someday, we're gonna get out of this place."

Kaoru shivered as the wistful murmur curled about the shell of his ear, soft lips brushing his earlobe with every word. He nodded, smiling faintly and laid a hand overtop of Hikaru's where it lay on his stomach.

"And buy our own apartment."

Hikaru nodded, his chin bumping Kaoru's shoulder and his hand turned over to press his palm against Kaoru's. Their fingers laced together. "We'll live on commoner noodles and juiceboxes."

Kaoru sighed happily as Hikaru crept closer and curled into his younger brother's back, pressing his cheek to a hot shoulder and his hair tickling Kaoru's own cheek. Despite the oppressive heat of the day, and their sticky-warm bodies, the contact felt as good as it always did.

"We'll pretend we have nothing to do with these rich snobs…"

"…or taking over the family business."

Hikaru buried his face into the side of Kaoru's neck. Kaoru smiled again. "We'll have to learn to cook and do laundry."

"No servants."

"We'll have to work for our money."

Kaoru craned his neck around, reaching a hand back to tangle in Hikaru's fiery red hair, pulling his twin's lips down to meet his. Hikaru smiled into the kiss, his tongue slipping in to explore Kaoru's mouth as he leaned further over his brother's shoulder for better access.

When they drew back it was only for the quickest of breaths before their lips met once again, more chastely this time, languid and loving. They did not speak for some time, but when they did it was in perfect chorus.

"_I can't wait."_

_

* * *

Takes place when they're thirteen - before Tamaki has approached them. They have no other friends and no one loves them as individuals, so I would think they probably wouldn't want anything to do with taking over their family business - even if I'm sure they would appreciate their wealth. Still, if it were me I'd want to be a commoner and get away from it all._

Feel free to disagree. Flame or gushing praise, I'm grateful for anything you'll toss my sorry way. Just don't flame for the twincest, because I'll only laugh in your face.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Syrup

_It's a true fact that the Hitachiin brothers do love maple syrup. It's a common misconception that they like spicy foods better—they really only eat spicy foods to be daring. To quote the manga, they like to eat things 'fiery that no one else dares try it', meaning they do it to be contrary. This just popped into my head when I learned they liked maple syrup. And we Canadians are experts on maple syrup, eh?

* * *

_

**x.X.x  
****Maple Syrup Mischief**

"That was wonderful."

Kaoru gives a genuine smile as he licks his fingers appreciatively, cleaning them of the last sticky remnants of maple syrup. The girl glows with the praise, blushing and stuttering.

"You think? I'm _so_ glad—I made the pancakes myself in home economics this afternoon, and the maple syrup is from my father's plants all the way in Canada," she babbled. Kaoru nodded, listening patiently and wishing it were not impolite to lick one's plate. There was a small puddle of syrup there, glossy russet-gold, so tempting.

The girl is still speaking, something about her father's business and profits and the benefits of plants in Canada as opposed to Japan. Kaoru isn't listening. He's watching the glistening pool of maple syrup, taunting him there on the delicate china. The only thing that tears him away is the whisper in his ear from the only person who has noticed where his attention truly lies.

"Oi, Kaoru," Hikaru murmurs, his lips brushing his twin's ear with every word. "You missed a spot."

A warm, wet line is drawn from the corner of his mouth to his cheek as Hikaru laps at the sticky drop of maple syrup trickling down his face. Shrieks and squeals echo from the clusters of their customers, but Kaoru is too busy forcing a blush and softening his voice to think very hard about it. Hikaru is sitting up straighter and Kaoru is slouching so that they are no longer the same height, and the older takes the younger's chin in his slender fingers. Kaoru thanks his brother breathily, his eyes wanton and demure. Hikaru smirks, spouting off a bit of nonsense about sugar and Kaoru's lips.

"I think," Hikaru adds, glancing away from his twin to wink at their fantasizing fans, "we might order some more of that maple syrup of yours, Akiko-chan."

The implications of just _what_ their use for the syrup might be were very clear to the fans. Kaoru fought off a smile. Of course Hikaru had done it so they could _eat_ the syrup, as it _was_ common knowledge that the Hitachiin twins were very fond of it.

Of course, if Hikaru wanted to try something a little more… _adventurous_… who was Kaoru to argue?


	10. Together

_I know that I tend to really work along the same theme for this entire collection, but hopefully they have enough differences that it doesn't seem too repetitive. Besides, I mostly wrote this because I felt like writing semi-pointless lime. Hope it's satisfactory.

* * *

_

**x.X.x  
****Together**

Whoever said two wrongs didn't make a right, Hikaru decided, had never tasted Kaoru, or had Kaoru wrapped around him, or held the boy in his arms. Whoever had said that had obviously never desired anything taboo.

The whole _an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind_ thing_—_oh yes, Hikaru was all for that. But to take the former saying to a whole new level, two wrongs were more right than Adam and Eve. And oh, _hell_, Kaoru was nibbling that one spot on his neck again—that spot that he knew _very well_ made Hikaru simply melt in his arms. The older gave a happy sigh, surrendering with very little fight to his twin's ministrations.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's smile against his shoulder before several ephemeral kisses dusted across his collarbone. "You're very submissive tonight," the younger remarked with pleased surprise. "Usually you're itching to have me under you in seconds."

Hikaru smiled, too, though Kaoru claimed his mouth and stole the smile from his lips not a moment later. "Just thinking," he murmured when Kaoru pulled away. He gasped as blunt fingernails scraped down his bare chest gently, teasingly, and he arched into the touch wantonly.

"Oh?" Kaoru's fingers gripped his twin's hips and he sat up, careful not to cause any more friction then necessary—not yet. "Anything important?" He gave a half-smile, cocking his head, his eyes still half-lidded and glazed over with desire. The sight made the blood pound in Hikaru's ears and his palms itch for Kaoru's warm, slender body. Hikaru liked the hardness of his brother's body, all muscles and flat planes with only enough curve to suit him—he would never wish for the soft gentleness of a woman's. _Narcissist,_ something snickered at the back of his mind, but Hikaru ignored it.

"Not really," Hikaru choked out, drinking in the sight of Kaoru's swollen lips and lustful eyes. The boy above him smirked, easily reading Hikaru's mind, and shifted his weight, settling his hips so they fit perfectly against his brother's, and _thrust_.

Hikaru's last thought before he sank into the deep, soul-searing kiss that swallowed his low moan of pleasure was that two wrongs could easily make a right when one applied _certain_ wrongs.

Because he is a wrong, and Kaoru is a wrong, but together, in the meeting of their lips and the seamless fusion of their bodies, they are the _perfect_ right.


	11. Cranes

**x.X.x  
Cranes**

"What are you doing?"

Kaoru, sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by brightly-colored paper squares, didn't look up from his folding. "Origami," he answered, squinting at the paper as he struggled to match the corners up perfectly. "I'm making a paper crane."

"Because of that story we heard today in school?"

Kaoru nodded as his twin leaned over his shoulder to watch the folding. "Maybe if you help me we could have a thousand of them in a few years."

Hikaru considered. He really hated origami – he had no patience for it. It took so long, and if you made just one little mistake, it could ruin the whole thing. But Kaoru seemed very intent upon making these cranes, so he shrugged and picked up a blue square and began to fold. They'd learned the crane in class that afternoon after hearing about Sadako and her own paper birds. Many of the girls had cried, and even some of the boys seemed affected by the inspiring story.

"What do you want to wish for?" Hikaru asked at length, now starting on his second crane. Kaoru shrugged as he tossed a bird into the basket before him.

"We'd share the wish," he replied. "Since you're doing half the work."

"I don't have anything to wish for."

"Me either," admitted Kaoru. "But I thought maybe by the time we're done, we might."

"Maybe," Hikaru agreed.

"So if you had to make a wish right now, what would it be?" Kaoru asked idly, tugging a bird's tail to make the wings flap.

"Maple syrup?"

"Be _serious_, Hikaru," Kaoru huffed.

"I'd wish for… someone to tell us apart."

"Really? I think I'd wish for us to be this close, forever."

Hikaru shrugged again. "Can't we have both?"

Kaoru didn't answer. And for a long time, they completely forgot about it. They kept folding cranes, but they didn't think of Hikaru's question for years – not until Fujioka Haruhi told them that yes, they looked very similar, but they were two completely different people, and then Kaoru remembered the query and felt his stomach lurch with fear.

"Can we?" he asked one night as they readied for bed. Hikaru blinked at him in the mirror. "Can we have both?" Kaoru elaborated.

Understanding lit Hikaru's golden eyes. "Yes," he said. "I'm sure we can."

Kaoru wasn't so certain. The day he finished their thousand paper cranes, Hikaru was on a date with Haruhi, and so Kaoru did the most selfish thing of his life – he took the wish for himself, and never told Hikaru that what he'd wished for was that the older brother might wait for him just a little bit longer.

* * *

_It's been ages since I updated this story, I know. I'm very sorry! I'm not too happy with this drabble, either: I couldn't end it so it just kept getting longer and longer and longer. X.X Gah! The idea was better than the finished product._

_Still, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. Hopefully you'll see me again soon!_

_(Oh, and I assume everyone knows the story of Sadako and her thousand paper cranes...? If not, just Wikipedia 'Sadako' and I'm sure you'll find the story.)_


End file.
